gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey of the Leviathan
The Leviathan series is a fictional series written by Lawrence Daggerpaine. Only a few charcters are really in game players. Chapter 1 "Happy Birthday, son." It was 1743, ans Charles Walsh was celebrating his 13th Birthday with is mother. "Thanks Ma." he said. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" "I want what I always want; to go out to sea on one of those beautiful ships." "No! I will not allow you to get yourself killed like your father." Mrs. Walsh said with a voice so full of anger, it was almost a knife. Long minutes of silence fallowed. Years ago, Charles' Father, Mr. Adreian Walsh, was killed in a raid by Spanish privateers while out at sea. "So, what do you really want?" she asked in a calmer tone. "I could do with a new pair of boots." Charles made up. "Ok, we'll head to the market then." They left their shabby home, more of a shack then a house. As usuall, the streets of their home town of Tortuga were filled with drunkards and seamen. They headed for the town market, which was situated next to the docks. Charles gawked at all the ships tied to the dock. There were small schooners, large merchantmen, and one totally painted in black, with a weathered angel as the figurehead. But the biggest ship, by far, was twice the size of the black one. It was huge, made of polished wood. It had three rows of cannons, plus ones of the deck. "Ma, that's a real Advanced Ship of the Line." Charles pointed to the massive ship. It was flying the English Merchant flag, and, scrolled in a golden paint, was the name of the massive warship: Leviathan. "Let's keep going." his mother said as she pushed him forward. They bought the shoes and went back down the dock. By the time they reached home, it was already night time. Charles went to bed early that night. Next morning, his mother made him go back to the market to get some fruits and vegatables. He looked toward the dock, and saw that the Leviathan was still in port. He saw that they were loading cargo onto the ship of the line with a big, wooden crane. He was about to turn away, when he noticed that the rope carrying the heavy load was about to snap, and drop the creats onto the unsuppecting crowd below. He sprinted to the rope, and when he was just 5 feet away, the rope snaped. The load dropped 5 feet before coming to a hault. Women, and men alike, screamed, and ran out of the way. Charles had jumped the last few feet, and had caught the rope when the load was just 10 feet from the ground. A bunch of seamen, all dressed in navy blue pants and shirt, with a symbol on their shirts, ran over and helped Charles pull up the heave cargo and dropped it onto the ship. A man, around thirty, dressed in a Club Longcoat, Rough Tricorne, navy blue cotton long sleeve, and black pants, walked over to Charles. "Hello, I am Captain Samuel Sharp, captain of the H.M.S. Leviathan, ''and I would like to thank you for helping us with that problem." the man said as he held out his hand. "Not any problem at all, sir." said Charles as he took the Captain's outstreached hand in a firm hand shake. "Have you got any other ocupation at the moment, young man?" "No, sir." "How would you like a position aboard the ''Leviathan?" "Oh my.... I would love to, but my ma......" "I see. Well remember, many a sailor has found himself at sea with no recollection of how he got there." the captain said with a wink. The captain then did a short bow, and walked off to see to the rest of the loading. Charles the bought his fruit, abd turned home. His mother had not yet returned from her job at the King's Arm, so he put the fruit on the table, and wrote a quick note saying that an oppurtinity arose, and he has to leave, and shall come back when he can next. He then grabbed his effects, went back out the door, and back to the docks, Once there, he met back up with Captain Sharp. "Ah, you made it." said the captain. "Aye, sir. I have decided to take you up on your offer." "Very good. We're about to shove off. climb aboard, wave goodbye, and we shall get you to your duties." "Aye aye, sir." Charles then saluted the captain, turned around, and walked up the gangplank onto the Leviathan. ''Shortly there after, the last crewmen clibed aboard, the gangplank removed, the rops undone, and the ''Leviathan ''was detacted from the docks. It was too late to turn back now. A crowd gathered on the dock and waved them off. Charles stood at the rail, and waved back to the crowd. He noticed his mother among the crowd, waving at the ship, smiling right at him. Chapter 2 "Mr. Walsh, you're wanted on the guin deck." yelled the bosun, who's name was Mr. Rigby. "Aye, sir." Charles then saluted the bosun, and headed down to the gun deck. It was a week into the voyage, and Charles was working hard. His many duties include: help with the cook, mend the sails, draw up the sails, put the sails down, clean the weapons (lots of weapons for a trader ship), clean the deck, clean the dishes, clean almost everything, mend the ropes, coil the ropes, etc. He had gotten his own navy blue uniform only a few hours into the voyage. He shared a bunk with another middy, who's name was John Belgium, and the had become fast friends. John was always wore baggy clothes and a bandana. He was also much more gentle than most of the crew. When Charles got to the gun deck, John was there as well. "Ahoy John, do you know why we've been called to the gun deck?" "No I don't, but it looks like we have some company." John pointed off the stern. In the distance, a ship was approaching fast. Captain Sharp, on the quarter deck, took out his richly engraved spy glass, and looked at the approaching ship. "All hands on deck!" The Captain ordered. Charles then pulled out his own spy glass he had gotten from his mother, and looked at the ship. It looked like a British Trader class vessal. It had a red hull and red sails as well. It's figure head was made into the same of a serpent. The flag it flew was not that of any nation, but a black flag, with white crossed swords and two Ps in white; a Pirate Flag. The name painted on the bow of the ship was the G.O.P.S. Peace. "Pirates...." Charles sworn under his breath. "Captain, shouldn't we go to battle stations?" "No, we must certainly should not." the Captain smiled. The pirates ship quickly gained on the '''Leviathan'. When it was side by side, the Peace shot grappling hooks onto the Leviathan and drew it in close. A makeshife bridge was lowered between the two boats, and pirates, with an air as if they owned the ship, came aboard. The last pirate seemed to be the captain. He was a big, burly man, with all white clothes, a small moustage, and a stern face. He walked up to Captain Sharp as if they knew each other. "You got the goods?" the pirate asked. "Aye." replied Captain Sharp. "And the boy....?" "Aye." Captain Sharp then looked at Charles with a funny look. "Thanks god! So, where is he?" Captain Sharp then pointed to Charles. The big pirate then walked down the stairs to the gun deck. "Mr. Charles Walsh, I presume?" "Don't lay a hand on me or I will slice your neck, ye bloody pirate." Charles replied, brandishing his knife. "Ah, no need for that. Tell me, what do you know of the Gen. Of Peace?" "They're a band of pirates, lead by Lawrence Daggerpaine, but they don't randomly murder, but help people. Why you ask?" "Because, I am Bill Plunderbones, temperary Captain of the Gen. Of Peace Ship, Peace, and top officer in the guild as well." As he said that, the sailors on the Leviathan pulled down the English flag and pulled out a black one, folded up. They also pulled out a couple of crow bars and ripped to black saying H.M.S. in H.M.S. Leviathan from the hull. They then brought out a new plank from below decks and nailed it in place... this one with G.O.P.S. on it... the G.O.P.S. Leviathan. The raised the black flag.... the same flag the G.O.P.S. Peace was flying. "But... but..." Chrles stammered. "But... why do we have a mighty Ship of the Line in the service of Mr. Breasly?" Bill Plunderbones said, using the last name of King George's fake name. "Well, it's really quite simple. John Breasly, and well... world, need our help. He's 'employing' this ship in the Royal Merchant Navy so that we have a perfect aliby. Well, we can't do said job... without you. Yes, you. You think you came onto this ship with jsut luck, or at least you think BAD luck. No no no, our GM, Lawrence Daggerpaine, made sure you would come. You're mother played the part well... she wasn't angry at you for wanting to go on this voyage... she was more angry at us. She knew the plan... or at least part of it. So, will you help us?" "I still don't see how I can help you..." "Oh, but you will, in time. Now, I must be off, Lawrence will want me back soon. Your training will begin with Captain Sharp tomorrow. Good luck." And with a tip of his hat, Bill Plunderbones, with the rest of his crew, climb back abourd the G.O.P.S. Peace and sailed away. "So... we're pirates?" Charles asked John. "Apperently..." John said as he gazed at the disappearing pirate ship. Chapter 3 "Oof." Charles said as he slammed into the railing for the 10th time in the hour. "Come on, you've got to do better than that." Captain Sharp taunted. Charles raised his sword, nothing more than a rusty cutlass, and charged at the captain yet again. Charles swung at the Captain's torso, which he easily parried. "You've got to do more of a coupe rapide instead of a lente tranche de lourdes." "What?" "It means... do a fast cut instead of a slow, heave slice... LIKE THIS!" the captain did a big whierl, sending his cutlass in quick arcs, hiting Charle's over and over, and finally knocking the sword out of Charles' hand. "See?" "Sure..." Most of the crew was doing their work or was sleeping in the bunks, but John was sitting on a barrel, eating an apple, watching Charles get beat badly. "Ok, that's enough for today." Captain Sharp said. "I wanna learn how to sword fight!" John said. "Well...." Captain Sharp began. "Come one... we are pirates after all." "True. Ok, Charles, give the lad your sword, and you can take his place on the barrel." "Gladly." Charles said with a sigh of relife.John and the Captain dueled it out for some minutes, with John being more nimble then orignally thought. John then knocked the sword from the Captain's hand and maimed the point at the Captain's neck. "I win." John said with a smirk. "So you did..." The Captain then leaned close to John's ear and whispered something that Charles couldn't make out. The smirk from John's face instantly vanished, and his whole face become consertorted with fear. The captain walked away, and John came back over to Charles, with a smile clearly faked and shivering in 90 degree weather. "What's wrong?" Charles asked. "Oh? Wrong? Nothing is wrong. Why would there be something wrong?" John said franticly. "Ok, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." "It's nothing..." John said, cleary lying. "Ok..." *** It was ten days later; ten days of almost nonstop sword training, learing how to sail a ship, how to navigate by the stars, and how to give commands, among Charles' other duties as a middy. "Ok, I think you're ready." Captain Sharp suddenly said in the middle of sword practice. "Ready fro what, sir?" "Ready to learn the truth..." Captain Sharp then went into his cabin, beconing Charles to come as well. Charles did as was told. Captain Sharp went to his desk and brought out a box. "What's in that?" "The truth about your father..." Captain Sharp then opened the box, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it it to Charles. The paper read: August 24, 1736; We were attacked by that vicious "pirate", Captain Cruenta Mors Persoluta. He attack us and killed many of us, including the first mate, Mr. Walsh. We tried to save him and the rest of the victums, but were unable to. My God be with them. Captain Sharp, G.O.P.S. Leviathan. Charles was stunned. He knew his father had died some years before, and he had always been told he was a Britsh Merchant, killed by Spanish Privateers. But he didn't know that his father was a pirate, aboard the same vessal Charles himself was on. "Who is this 'Captain Cruenta Mors Persoluta'?" Charles asked. "He is the most vile being to have ever roamed he seven seas. He's no pirate, he's a murderer. He's a power hungry murderer at that. Your father was supposed to kill him, but Mors, as we call him, got him first." Chapter 4 "So... my father was a pirate?" "One of the best I've ever known." "Sir, may I retire early?" "Due to this revalation, aye." Charles went down to the bunks to rest and let his emotions get back in check. When he got down there, John was already down there. He had his back turned and his bandana off, the first time Charles ever saw it off. His hairs was unusally long, and lushish, more like a girl's hair, which went well below the sholder's. "Hey John..." Charles said. John gave a start and nearly hit the roof. He quickly turned aroud with a look of surprise on his face. Thing was... he didn't look like himself. "What's going on?" "Ugh, so you finally found out." "Found out what....?" "Found out my deepest secret... the thing Captain Sharp found out over a week ago... the fact that I'm not really John Belgium." "What!?!?" "Yes, my name is really Emily Navigare, and as you can see... I'm not really a boy." He, or rather she, stood up. She was wearing a dress of white linen. Charles, for the second time, was stunned. Partly that his best friend was really a girl, bu also because she was gorgous. Even posing as a boy for weeks, she was still drop dead gorgous. She had straigte, long, brown hair that went to your sholders. Her her features, with the realization of her true identity, had suddenly turned more soft, her lips were ruby red. She had obviously cleaned up since the last time they saw each other. Her drees had long arm sleaves. She looked very fragil, like a leaf in the wind. "The Captain gave me this dress and told me to clean up. Tonight you were supposed to dine with the Captain, which we still shall, and you would have found out then." "So, he knew the whole time." "No, remember a week ago, when I dueled him, that's when he found out. My moves were too graceful to be done by any boy, is what he said." "Ok..." "Oh look, it's time to dine witht he Captain now." as they headed out of the bunks, Charles held the door open for John, or rather Emily, and she punched him on the shoulder, hard. "I'm still me, remember?" "Oh ya, right." *** It was another week into the voyage, and the secret of Emily Navigare was deffinatly out of the bag. She now always wore her work dress, which was just a plain linen dress that went down to her mid shins, and always said how much more comfortable they were to boy's clothes. She still slept with the rest of the crew, but got changed in a curtained off area, thank's to the Captain. Charles found himself looking at Emily alot, and she back at him.Captain Sharpwas very supportive to Emily, always helping her if a rowdy crew member did something stupid. Like one night, a drunk crew man kept trying to kiss her (See? An old man trying to kiss a 13 year old girl? Stupid), and Captain Sharp say and forced him to the brig. One day, Captain Sharp told Charles to come into the Captain's Cabin. "So, how's Emily doing?" He asked. "Good, she's doing fine, except for those few incidents, but otherwise great." "Good, and how are you doing with her?" "Come again?" "Are you blind? She likes you Charles. The question is... do you?" "Umm... well..." "Ah... so you do. I can tell that by how red your face has gotten. Just a tip, don't wait till it's too late." "Aye, sir." Charles started to walk out. "Oh, I never said we were done. I want to tell you why your father was meant to be the one to kill our friend Mors. Well, 10 years ago, Tia Dalma, the famous voodoo master, made a prophecy. It said: A new force of death is on the horizen. It is unbeatable but to a son of Walsh. If it is not killed, it will consume the world and turn it black. Cruenta Mors Persoluta. ''At first, we thought that end part was just some mystical mubo jumbo, but then when we heard about Captain Mors, we were certain she was telling us his name. Mors is a voodoo master, capable of destroying a whole fleet of ships with his dreaded De Percussore Staff. We looked and looked for a family named Walsh, then we found your father. You were just a we baby. We asked your father to come with us and help. He ageed, and came. For years we looked for Mors, and then he found us. We attacked him, but he blasted many of us, including your father, to dust. Literally, dust. I'm so sorry Charles." By then, there was tears in Charles' eyes. He now heard what had actrually happened to his father, and now why he was here. He sudenly found some resolve and looked sturn. "Yes, now lets go kill this son of a gun." Chapter 5 It's now been a full year out at sea for Charles and Emily. It's been a long one, fully of revlations, expecially for Charles, but it has also been one of happiness. It was the 10th of August, 1744, and It was a bright and sunny day. Captain Sharp, now a good friend of Charles' , was at the helm of the ''Leviathan. He gave orders to the crew below. Everything was happy. Charles and Emily were off duty, sitting together and talking like they usually do. Captain Sharp came down from the helm to join them. "Mighty hot weath, eh Mr. Walsh." the captain asked. "Aye, very hot weather indeed." "So, Emily, how is that new work dress suieting you?" "Very good captain." A week before, Emily had grown out of her old work dress, and had been wareing what she used to wore when posing as a boy till they had stopped at Port Royal and the Captain had bought her a new one. "Very good. And you like your new sword Charles?" "Aye, it's much better than that old rusty one." The same day Emily got her new dress, Captain Walsh had also bought Charles a new sword, made with a filagrey hand and a steel blade that could relect sunlight and blind the people in the crow's nest. "Good. So, you want to meet Mors?" Captain Sharp hadn't talked about the evil captain in a few months. "Uh... I would like to give him a piece of my mind." "Well now's your chance." Captain Sharp pointed off into the distance. On the horizen, there was a bank of eerie green tinted fog. It was moving quite fast todward the Leviathan. "That's him?" "Aye. He always keeps a bank of fog, made by his voodoo staff, around his ship. Much like what Jolly Roger does." Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and a bolt of lightening hit the deck. Where the lightening had struck, there stood a man, with all dark clothes and a face so frightening it could scare the barniculs off the hull. It was Captain Mors, in person. He pulled out a staff topped with a skeltal head, and used it to swirl the fog. Out of the fog came more people, all scary but not as scary as their captain. "Mors." Captain Sharp said. "Sharp." Mors replied. "You want to find me? Well here I am." "Well, not just find you, but to also... KILL YOU, ATTACK!!!" Captain Sharp then drew his sword as did the rest of the crew. The two crews charged each other and hit like two bulls ramming each other. Shots from pistols and rifles rang out, and the clash of steel on steel rang out. Emily and Charles joined the fight, and worked together to destroy their opposion. One of Mors' crewmen took at swing at Emily, and nearly got her, but Charles parried the block, and stabbed the crewman in the gut. He started to spill sand out of the gash, like he was really a sand bag, and then totally disappated in a pile at their feet. "Thanks Charles." Emily yelled over the roar of battle. As she yelled, she grabbed Charles' hand for support. "No problem." He yelled back, his hand tingling where she was holding him. They kept fighting, hand in hand. Charles saw Captain Sharp and Mors in deep combat. Then, Mors levitated a sword with his staff, and made it start dueling Captain Sharp. They dueled for a long time, and Charles was watching it all. Then, Sharp made the sword plundge it's self into the mast. Captain Sharp turned around and there was Mor, standing right in front of him. "Fare well, my brother." Mors said to Captain Sharp, and plundged a sword he had picked up right into Captain Sharp's gut. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Charles yelled, and ran over to the fallen captain. Emily turned to see what Charles had run for, and screamed when she saw Captain Sharp, and also ran over. Mors and his men disappeared into the fog. "You..." whispered Captain Sharp. "you must finish what your father has started..." "But I..." "No Charles, you are hte one. Many men have given their lives for you. Please do not let them, and I die in vain." Tears were streaming down Charle's face, and nodded. "Charles... I'm giving you command of the ship... also, look into the box where I keep all but papers." "No. You're gonna make it..." "Charles, I was not meant to kill Mors, you are. My only wish is that I had had a son like you..." and with those words, Captain Sharp died. Charles stood up, with tears in his eyes, and looked to the crew that surounded him. They all took off their hats in respect to their fallen captain. "Captain Walsh?" said one of the the crew, by the name of Ian Wight. "What shall we do?" "Does anyone know where his will is?" Charles asked. "Yes, I believe it's in his desk drawer." one of the crewmen said. Charles went a grabed the Captain's will. He read it outloud. "'The Last Will and Testament of Captain Samuel Sharp. I, Samuel Magister Et Imperator Sharp, being of sound mind and body, hereby distribute my items as follows. I leave my telescope and compass to Emily Navigare, so that she can help to find the way. I leave my sword and my command of the G.O.P.S. Leviathan, to Charles Walsh. Everything else is to be given to my sister, Anne Soror Sharp-Smith. As a last wish, I would like my body to be buried at the family cript.'" After Charles read the will, he had the doctor aboard the ship wrap the body of Captain Sharp in extra canvas and quickly made for Port Royal, where the Sharp Family Cript was. When he got there, we went stright for Captain Sharp's sister, and informed her of his passing. She gave a stern face, and demanded to see him. Once she saw her poor brother, she started to weep. The next day, they had a founeral, with the crew of the Leviathan, Anne Sharp, her husband and their children, and some other Gen. Of Peace guild members who knew the poor captain (The Gen. Of Peace were all over the Caribbean). The laid the body in a coffin, and placed the coffin inside the family cript. Some of the attendees, including Charles and Emily, said a few words about the good captain. The crew of the Leviathan stayed in Port Royal for another day, and then set sail again after they resupplied. Chapter 6 "It's sad what happened to Captain Sharp." Emily said. It was a week after the battle, and Emily and Charles were standing together by the helm. Charles had been thinking about Captain Sharp at that very moment. "Ya... why did he have to die?" "Everyone must die you know." "Ya, but why did he have to die then?" "There's a purpose for everthing. Maybe that was his time?" "I guess... I'm still gonna kill that son of a gun Mors for killing both of the people I think of as a father figure." "Can't say I disagree with you there." Emily then put her hand on Charles' should. His sholder tingled where she touched him. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear "Everything is gonna be ok, just see." "I will search the ends of the Earth to find that no good Mors, and kill him." Charles said. *** "Rise the main sail!" Charles had quickly gained musch respect from the crew form only that one month under his command. The crew now offically reconize him as the Captain of the G.O.P.S. Leviathan. He could give a command and the crew would do it without even asking. For the past month, his hatred for Mors has gotten even stronger. He learned that Mors had been conducting raids on certain islands, for their rescoreses. He had already hit Padres and Cuba. Charles was sailing for Ile D'Etable De Porc to get resupplied for his search for Mors. They landed at the dock at Porc. As the crew was resupplying, Charles and Emily decided to ask some people in the bar if they've heard anything about where Mors is. As they went inside the bar, Charles saw a familer face. Arnold Le Cochon, a family friend, was there, drinking at the bar. "Arnold! How are you?" Charles called out. "Charles? By George, it really is you. Just horrible, horrible..." Arnold took a long drink of his grog. "What's so horrible Arnold?" "Captain Mors came to Tortuga. He raided it, and killed many. Totally sacked the town." "And my mother?" "I don't know. I haven't seen her, but I fear the worst." Emily grabbed Charles' hand. "We've got to get to Tortuga..." Charles and Emily rushed out of the bar, and ran down the beach to the ship. "Men, prepare to set sail and make a heading for Tortuga Island!" "But why are we going there?" "Because, Mors just sacked it." At that, the whole crew scrabbled to load the last of the cargo and set sail right away. They went to full speed, at 24 knots. They got to Tortuga by night fall. The whole town was aflame, dead bodies litered the floor. The dock was half sunk in the water. Charles jumped off the row boat and ran to shore. Mors was clearly long gone. He rushed up to his old home, and ran inside. He searched the house from top to bottom, but couldn't see his mother anywhere. Then he heard a cry from just outside. He rushed over to to see his mother lieing on the ground. She was in bad shape. Her clothes were torn and stained red, he skin blood and dirt covered. She had a big gash acrossed her forehead. She was breathing heavily, as if not able to get enough oxygen. "Mum.." Charles said as he knelt down next to her. "Charles... is that really you?" She squinted at him as if she couldn't see clearly. "Yes, it's me Mum." a tear rolled down Charles' face. "You're such a good boy... I love you so much..." "Mum, stop talking like that." "I love you so much..." "NO MUM, STOP. You Will NOT die. I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE." At this time the crew rushed up to Where Charles and his mother were. The whole crew didn't say a word and took off their hats. "I love you so much Charles..." "I love you too mum..." Mrs. Walsh then smiled, and breathed her last. Charles leaned his head close, sobbing. He screamed at the sky with rage. He then got up and carried his mother to the house. He wrapped her in a sheet, got a plank of wood and made a grave marker. He dug a shallow trench. The next morning, he and the crew head a cerimony for all of those that died by Mors. They burried everyone that had died in a new graveyard on the beach. They helped the wounded get better. Many of the wounded wanted to join the crew to look for Mors to seek revenge. Emily was with Charles every second. After 3 months, they had rebuilt Tortuga, and most of the wounded were better. The Leviathan sailed off again. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:General Of Peace Guild Members